


Best little Brother

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam plugged up during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> for the first porny weecest prompt on tumblr.

Sam sits in his second class today and has a hard time to pay attention. His thoughts are spinning around the previous night with Dean. Dad has been out on a hunt and the brothers took the opportunity to go down messy on their motel bed. Sam shifts in his seat at the memory of Deans cock inside him and he is made uncomfortable aware of the plug that still holds Dean’s come in.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts as there is a knock on the door and Dean comes in and asks to take his brother out to talk to him and that it’s urgent. Sam is confused but follows Dean to a supply closet down the hallway.

He is pushed inside. “Dean, what?!”

“Couldn’t wait any longer.” Dean says before their lips crash together, Sam is pushed against the wall, almost knocking over some boxes. He feels Dean’s hard cock grinding against his own. When Dean pulls away, Sam is breathless. Dean looks at him with want as he opens Sam’s jeans.

“I wanna fuck you, Sammy. You are still slick and open for me, aren’t you?” Sam just nods and helps to yank down his pants and open Dean’s jeans. He gets his brothers cock out and gasps as Dean lifts him up against the wall holding him tight around his thighs. Sam wraps his arms and legs around Dean as one of the older ones hand moves to Sam’s ass. Sam gasps again as Dean pulls the plug out and pushes his cock in immediately. He squirms from the sudden sensation and the lack of preparation but it doesn’t hurt much because he was still slick with Deans come that was still inside him.

“Fuck, Sammy, you feel so good.” Dean groans as he pushes deeper in and Sam claws his fingers into Deans shoulder blades.

“Dean.” Sam moans and moves his hips to rub his twitching and leaking cock against his brother’s abdomen. Dean is thrusting faster and harder and then he hits Sam’s prostate. The younger brother almost cries out, digs his nails and teeth into Deans flesh as he comes. Dean pounds a few more times into Sam before he fills his brother with his semen again.

Sam feels so full and sated; he rests his head against Dean’s shoulder as Dean carefully pulls out, puts the plug back in and lets Sam down. He holds his younger brother closer for a moment and says, “You’re making me crazy. You’re the best little brother in the world.” Sam gives him a smug grin. “I know.” They kiss before Dean cleans them up and they put their pants and jeans back on. Then he sends his little brother back to class.


End file.
